


Family Affairs

by randoyoyo



Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Architectural Infraction Form, Banter, Draco and Harry adopt Teddy, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry being absolute bosses at taking down a pretentiously snobby rich man with words alone, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Issues, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Muggles, POV Multiple, Paperwork, Primary School, Team Activity, Team Snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/pseuds/randoyoyo
Summary: Liz just wants to raise her daughter with her wife away from Wizarding politics and her father’s money. When he shows up trying to fix an unbroken Langford Primary, more people end up involved than either would have thought.Bonus Team (Snitch) Prompt from our department forms!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Family Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’ed because this took me until the very last minute!
> 
> Made for Team Snitch’s SMEAR form.
> 
> (I feel like I’m missing something.)

All Liz and her wife had asked from Liz’s father was that he stopped trying to talk to them. He had been overbearing for far too long and tried to pass off his racist, classist, misogynistic attitude as “just his way of showing that he cares.”

It was bullshit.

Liz didn’t believe he had the ability to change, but her wife Marissa had calmed her down by explaining that it wasn’t up to her. Nothing Liz did would be able to change who he was, so they would just need to move on. And, well, move physically. So they did.

It wasn’t too far from London, but it was far enough that it should have worked. A small town named Langford which had a primary school good enough to raise their own daughter in until she was old enough to have the option of Hogwarts. Just because Liz and Marissa were willing to distance themselves from the politics of the Wizarding world didn’t mean that they would force their child to do the same. They just needed some space to breathe.

When Marissa dropped off their daughter Alice at school that morning, she told Liz that something had felt off. It wasn’t bad enough to not allow a normal school day, but they were wary nonetheless. Liz decided she would have lunch with their daughter just to check-in midday.

And oh, what a sight she found.

None other than her father, whom she did  _ not _ tell where she had moved to or what school his granddaughter was attending, standing in what was essentially the middle of the school grounds, using magic.

_ Magic _ in a muggle primary school. The audacity!

She immediately threw an  _ expelliarmus _ , causing his wand to shoot from his hand. Liz scrambled to pick it up before he could get to it and got to work undoing what he had done. She got caught up in the work, holding her father back from reaching her, twisting her own magic to rework the school’s building back into its original, smaller form. Getting rid of room after outlandish room—who needed a parlour at a primary school? Liz was so caught up in the work, in fact, that it took her a few moments to notice that she and her father were not alone at the school anymore.

Liz sighed at the sight that was now in front of her.

An Auror, the police-like force of a world she’d been trying to escape from; her father, whom she had not actually spoken to since this incident occurred; and about half of the school’s teachers and students as they began to be dismissed for the day. Shit.

“Ma’am, I need to talk to you and your father for a moment. Could you step this way?”

“Mummy!” Liz’s head snapped toward the direction of a very recognizable voice. She hadn’t realized that she had been undoing her father’s magic for so long. And now, there was a very sticky situation that was not helped by the fact that her daughter was running up to her.

Liz desperately looked around before spotting a mop of bright blue hair, a child of which she recognized. “Alice, go play with your friend for just a moment, mummy will be right back.” Her daughter hesitated, then ran over to a boy who was around her same age. Liz turned sharply on her heel. “Father, we really  _ must _ stop meeting like this.”

“Oh,  _ now _ you’ll talk to me. Meeting like  _ how _ , Elizabeth?”

“At all.”

The Auror decided to cut in. “Mr. Silverfot, we need—“

“Oh please, Mr. Silverfot was my father. Call me Wentworth.”

A sigh. “Okay, Wentworth, we—”

“Well still put a Mr. in there son, there’s no need to be so disrespectful.”

“ _ Mr _ . Wentworth—”

“I—”

“ _ Merlin’s fucking beard _ , father, just let the man talk! We’re only in this predicament because of you!”

Wentworth made a noise like a harumph. “Just because I care about the state of the school that my granddaughter is attending does not make me the bad guy, Elizabeth.”

“It’s  _ Liz _ , father. You’re the one who tracked us down even when we asked to be left alone and  _ you’re _ the one who tried to add a  _ ballroom _ among other things to a primary school. And it  _ does _ make you the bad guy when you know that Marissa and I purposefully left you and your money! Let us be!”

The Auror sighed again and mumbled something along the lines of his wages not being enough for this. “Listen, both of you. I have an opinion on the matter, but I don’t technically know who’s at fault here. At this point, I don’t really care. This case is being handed off to a SMEAR agent, and they will deal with the repercussions and paperwork.”

“SMEAR?” Liz asked. It had been hard for her to keep up with the Ministry’s departments when she’d cared about the Wizarding World, but now that she was trying to distance herself from her father and everything he stood for...she found herself even further out of the loop.

“Structural Maintenance Enforcement and Architectural Regulations. They were brought in because of the changes you both made to the school, and in front of Muggles no less.”

Liz nodded. Even though it was her father’s pretentious, overbearing, not-able-to-take-a-fucking-hint rich blood that got them into this mess in the first place, she had still used magic herself to try and fix what he was doing. No good deed, as they say...

**

“Harry, how much longer do you think we’ll have to do this? I always get a creeping feeling we’re not far enough away.”

“Well, Draco, seeing as this is only Teddy’s second year, probably several more years. Where is he, anyway? He usually waits for us right at the front.”

It was Tuesday, and Harry and Draco were both in attendance to pick up their godson—well, now officially son—from school. After everything that happened with the war, they had both found themselves moving further and further away from central wizarding spots. Harry had been given custody of Teddy, but that was a lot for someone who was so young and had been through so much.

Not that Draco was any better, but he certainly had the attitude to believe he was. The custody battle turned into shared time turned into maybe we’re not so different after all. Which turned into pining, turned into lingering stays, turned into late nights by a fire when Teddy was already long asleep.

“And besides, love, we can take care of anything that comes our way. We’re Malfoy and Potter for Merlin’s sake, we—”

Draco stopped walking. “What is it? What’s—” Harry froze too.

“Magic,” Draco whispered. “Lots of it.”

“ _ Teddy _ .”

They both started walking faster, eyes frantic as they tried to take in the situation. Where did the magic come from? Was anyone harmed? Where was their son?

“Oh, hey dads!”

Redirect. Reassess. Teddy was...Teddy was fine?

“Hi Teddy’s dads!” Teddy and his friend seemed perfectly fine. But then where did the magic come from? “Mummy got pulled away by someone in a dark cloak, and grandpa’s here! But I don’t think mum was happy about that. They’re over by that building that kept changing sizes today!”

“Is that  _ Harry Potter _ ?!” They heard someone shout. Draco gave Harry a look that exactly said  _ I told you so _ .

**

Jamira Teale had gotten the owl from the Aurors and knew that this case was going to be interesting. The Auror who sent it must have been entirely fed up with the perpetrator because it appeared hastily written and contained only “Urgent muggle case. Violently pretentious wizard, lots of witnesses.”

When she arrived at Langford Primary she was a bit overwhelmed at how many students were all outside. She desperately hoped they weren’t all witnesses—the Ministry officials of DMAC would certainly have their hands full. She finally spotted an Auror, his dark uniform noticeable against the bright colours of the children’s clothes, and hurried over.

“Great! You’re here. This is all yours now.” No sooner had Jamira showed up than the Auror had already rushed behind a tree and disapparated.

Then the word vomit began. Before she could even get a word in the two people in front of her, who she believed to be father and daughter, were arguing about each other,  _ at _ Jamira. It was impossible to distinguish!

“Father, the sooner you finish this, the sooner I can get back to Alice. Remember her? Your granddaughter you tracked down? She needs me.” Ah yes, so this was his daughter.

“She’s fine, Elizabeth.”

“ _ Liz _ .”

“Look, she’s over there with her friend. We need to solve this issue, but she’s over there with—is that  _ Harry Potter _ ?!”

Jamira’s eyes widened. If Harry Potter was here, this certainly  _ would _ be the interesting case she believed it to be. She wheeled around and, yes! It was him!

She saw him heave a sigh and say something to...was that  _ Draco Malfoy _ with him? Jamira was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn’t even notice the man who she was supposed to be writing up had already marched over towards the two of them. She and the daughter quickly followed suit.

“Harry Potter, in the flesh. I didn’t know what had become of you after people stopped seeing you in public. But what in the bloody hell are you doing here at this place?”

“Father! Language in front of the children.”

“Hush, now, Elizabeth. This is—”

“Sorry,” Harry interrupted, “you must have it mistaken.” Jamira noticed that both men had their eyes narrowed. “This is our friend, Liz.”

“And,” Draco continued, “I don’t believe you have the authority to be on these grounds. Only parents or guardians who are registered for pick up can be here. You are neither parent, nor guardian, nor authorized for pickup, Wentworth.”

The man sputtered. Jamira nearly laughed at how effective that had been. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, working together! “Actually, I just need a quick, clear report. I need to fill out this paperwork and contact the Ministry.”

“Of course…” Harry said, with a polite hand directed toward Jamira.

“Jamira!” she said, then tried again after swallowing. “Jamira Teale, from SMEAR. MOSAIC, specifically. We deal with structures and architecture. I deal with muggle related incidents.”

“Excellent. Now, Wentworth, I want you to answer the questions that Jamira is going to ask you and only those questions. We do not care about family drama. Quite the opposite, in fact. Why do you think we are here, in Langford?”

Jamira had never met Draco before. He was simultaneously exactly how people described him and nothing like what people say. His words were icy and resolute, but in doing so he was being very kind and considerate for the work she had to do. She quickly decided she never wanted to be on his bad side.

“Also,” Harry added, “it’s getting a bit late for pick up and I’d like for Draco and I to be able to get our son home soon. As I’m sure your daughter and Ms. Jamira would like to leave as well. But  _ none _ of us can leave until you cooperate.”

In record time, Jamira was finished with her notes on the case and was even able to fill out most of the proper form. She was able to notify the Ministry about the muggle issue and she felt that while this case could have been a disaster, it was handled with incredible ease and speed.

Mr. Silverfot was more than a piece of work, and she already knew what her recommendation would be...it seemed that Liz  _ really _ might need to move farther away. And hopefully, never have to deal with her horrible father again.

As for now, however, Liz seemed content to set up what sounded like another playdate for her daughter and Harry and Draco’s son. It seemed like a very charmed life.


End file.
